


You Make Me Go Stupid

by orphan_account



Series: Stupidly Torn to Pieces [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (Not really but kinda), Friends With Benefits, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Truth or Dare, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The genius idea the group of monsters, devils, idiots came up with when he took the risk and let the word “dare” slip out of his lips involved Taeyong, five of the fuckers, a small controller and a fucking vibrator up his ass. The whole night.//Taeyong's idiot group of friends are children of the devil himself.





	You Make Me Go Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> bare with me and my kinky heart

Some annoying pop song was blaring through the boom boxes, though it was practically drowned by the loud voices and screaming coming from the dozens of students doing whatever it was they wanted to do, be that drinking more than their young bodies could handle or making out with whoever the fuck they found amongst the huge crowd. All kinds of college students could be found there, maybe even some sneaky high schoolers that desperately wanted to be seen as older than their actual age. The unmistakable smell of marijuana mixed well with the gross odor of human sweat.

A handsome boy by the name of Lee Taeyong stood casually near the pool table, back leaning against the cold wall and lips pulled upwards to make that gorgeous smile so many students drooled over. In his hand was a red cup, though anybody who knew him well was aware that in that cup there was no alcohol, only water or perhaps some sort of juice. Despite his cool aura and sharp features that suggested the opposite, he was a gentleman admired by, well, anyone who’d seen him. That and the fact that his despicable friends had assigned him driver for the night. Not that he was complaining, he’d rather keep his eyes on the group of monsters he dared call friends.

Taeyong spoke calmly and coolly with some kid in his Literature class that, frankly, he couldn’t even remember the name of, though he maneuvered around that small detail. Looking at him, one would think he’d gotten it all pulled together, he was the epitome of the perfect human being.

What many people failed to notice was the fact that Lee Taeyong was currently using all the muscles in his body to keep himself up and all his willpower to not let his knees buckle and his legs give in because those monstrosities had decided to play a fun game with him.

It’d happened in a goddamn game of truth or dare, so cliché Taeyong cringed just thinking about it. He, who hadn’t played the stupid game since middle school when he was dared to kiss someone he liked at the time (because children are idiots that gape over a peck on the cheek), agreed to play it once more with his close group of monsters, devils, idiots. Honestly, he should have expected it; he was close in more than a few ways to all of those fuckers and he knew especially well how daring they got when they were horny. But this was kind of beyond his imagination and he wanted to figure out who the fuck suggested the idea in the first place so he could smack them– not in the way some of them liked it.

Kid From Literature Class was going on about something Taeyong could not care less for, but his smile was still relaxed and his eyes were still focused on this stranger-not-stranger’s eyes. He really wasn’t paying attention to anything except for how grateful he was to his past self for choosing a dark hoodie that reached the middle of his thighs, covering everything that needed to be covered.

Someone – fucking finally – dragged the kid away and Taeyong waved him off, still keeping that face plastered on. He closed his eyes as he took another sip of the grape juice in his cup, taking the brief moment to pull himself back together.

“Taeyong!” a voice screamed over the noise, “Found you.”

The boy looked up at the owner of the voice and for a quick second he let his gaze turn into a glare as his eyes met the monster, devil, idiot’s. “Hey, Yuta,” he said, voice dripping in fake politeness. Yuta, probably one of the masterminds behind the idea, had his stupid lips tugged into a stupid smirk and his stupid red hair braided into a stupid hairstyle that made the boy’s stupid legs go weak.

“Seems like you’re not having a good time.” Yuta pouted, getting closer and closer to Taeyong in a way that would seem nothing strange to the outside’s eye. But the boy knew what the devil was up to when his thigh harshly pressed against a certain spot that had Taeyong biting his tongue to keep up that casual façade. “I thought you loved coming to frat parties.”

“Of course I’m having a good time, I don’t know what you’re…” Taeyong abruptly shut up and nearly dropped his cup when his upper body lurched forward, only to be held up by Yuta. He openly glared at him this time, though he made no effort to move the thigh slotted in between his own nor to pull away from the arms holding him up.

“It’s not with me,” Yuta said with the stupid smirk and a stupid shrug.

“Fuck you,” Taeyong breathed, letting his eyes flutter shut as the thigh pressed harder against him.

The genius idea the group of monsters, devils, idiots came up with when he took the risk and let the word “dare” slip out of his lips involved Taeyong, five of the fuckers, a small controller and a fucking vibrator up his ass. The whole night. And he had no idea who the controller was with, but he would gladly snap them in half at this point because one moment he was okay, barely feeling the steady rhythm right against his most sensitive point, and the other he was holding back moans and whimpers and nearly falling to the ground because there was no longer a steady rhythm, only a ruthless set of vibrations that made his mind short-circuit.

Fuck them and their stupid horniness. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Taeyong didn’t even register when Yuta’s thigh left his crotch, but it did at some point and he was no longer being held up by his arms, only leaning uselessly against the wall as he tried to process what was going on. When he opened his eyes he met two more of the devils crowding around him beside Yuta, one infinitely tall and the other quite the opposite, but no less of a threat to Taeyong’s sanity. He slapped both their shoulders. Well, he tried to, but all he managed was a weak tap.

“Fuck you,” he muttered instead.

“We’re trying,” said Ten, the shortest of the group, but by far the most devilish. Maybe it was Taeyong’s clouded mind that forbid him from seeing beyond what it wanted, but the fucker looked especially good tonight with the first few buttons of his shirt opened up to reveal his sharp collarbones and unfairly smooth chest and his black bangs hanging over his equally dark eyes – Taeyong might have started drooling.

It wasn’t fair how all of his friends had decided to dress up especially well tonight because now he was the horny one and all he could focus on was how _good_ they looked. Johnny, the tall one, wore a button up – not well buttoned up either – and tight black pants that really left barely anything to the imagination. Taeyong might have been staring for too long because suddenly the three of them were laughing at him. This time he managed to slap a little harder.

When the vibrations got impossibly faster as Ten took a step forward and shamelessly let his hand roam under the hoodie to rest heavily on Taeyong’s straining dick, he came to the conclusion that there was absolutely no way he’d last for much longer. His hands came up to the boy’s shoulders in a weak attempt at keeping himself from falling to the ground, and he whimpered quietly as he stuffed his nose in Ten’s neck, breathing in the stupid cologne he used that made him smell like a god.

His hips bucked up as Ten pressed his back against the wall, keeping his hand on his clothed erection but making little effort of moving it at all. Taeyong had half the mind to slightly open his eyes and make sure no one saw them, but Johnny and Yuta were practically blocking any prying eyes. His body shook as his legs grew weaker and weaker with every passing second, inching desperately close to his long awaited release.

Taeyong mouthed at Ten’s jaw and whimpered when the boy bit down on the skin of the junction between his own neck and shoulder. He was muttering things he couldn’t even understand and was begging for things he didn’t even know what were.

Then Ten pulled his hand away and the vibrations stopped, leaving Taeyong gasping pathetically, still clinging onto the boy in front of him. He could feel the other smirk as he wrapped his arms around his waist and helped him stand up properly.

Johnny smiled at him, that evil smile of his, before grabbing his hand and dragging him outside where the music was loudest, where the majority of students were swaying to whatever song was going on or just having fun. The taller boy guided Taeyong’s arms so they were wrapped around his neck and let his own hands rest heavily on his slim hips. His body worked on its own, with a little help from Johnny, as his head fell uselessly on Johnny’s chest.

“Who has it?” breathed the shorter, furrowing his brows when the vibrations began picking up again. Not even a full minute for him to rest, how cruel they were.

“It’d be no fun if you knew, would it?” Johnny said with his own stupid smirk.

“Johnny, come on,” Taeyong whined, “just tell me who has it.”

The other simply chuckled and his grip on his hips tightened considerably. They stayed like that for a while, dancing to the annoying pop music, Taeyong having given up on trying to find out who was torturing him now because the vibrations were just too distracting.

At some point the hands on his hips left and Johnny whispered something he couldn’t quite catch as he was left alone and pathetic on the dance floor. He took a deep breath and pulled that cool façade of his back on as he noticed some eyes on him. A few other strangers-not-strangers spoke with him and he really did try his best to catch everything they were saying, but the torture machine inside him wouldn’t let him fucking breathe.

Deciding he’d had enough of the bullshit, he excused himself to the bathroom and slipped through the crowd in search of the place. He quickly found it, surprisingly empty. But, right when he was about to enter, a hand gripped his arm and dragged him in, closing the door behind him. He groaned because he knew who it was and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to escape whatever was about to happen. In front of him stood another one of the devils; Jaehyun, with his seemingly innocent eyes boring holes into Taeyong; Jaehyun, with his purplish hair covering his gorgeous forehead; Jaehyun, with his unfairly strong body pressing Taeyong against the bathroom’s counter.

“Taeyong,” he whispered, “is it too much?” Jaehyun, with his ever so sweet personality making sure none of the limits were passed.

“No, I just- ah,” Taeyong moaned when he felt the vibrations go up. Oh, the willpower it took for him to not reach over and pump his dick until the pleasure was finally enough. It didn’t help that Jaehyun took the opportunity to press his own crotch onto Taeyong’s, rutting his hips against the smaller boy’s and rubbing onto his already sensitive dick. This would be the death of him, Taeyong was certain.

“You know what the dare was,” Jaehyun said with a voice so steady it wasn’t fair. “You’re well aware you aren’t supposed to get off yet.”

“I know,” the smaller whined, though his hips kept on bucking up. He’d been going at it for hours now, they could at least have some pity on him.

Despite his words, Jaehyun reached down and unbuttoned Taeyong’s jeans after rolling up the large hoodie to get it out of the way. The rough way he pulled down both his pants and his briefs had the smaller boy whimpering and mumbling nonsense. Then his cold fingers wrapped around his cock and Taeyong’s mind short-circuited. He would have come by then if the fingers had not gripped tightly to the base of his dick and if a deep voice had not muttered right against his ear “Don’t you fucking dare, Lee Taeyong”. Fuck Jaehyun and his stupid bossy tone that had his stomach churning and his breath hitching.

“Please,” Taeyong begged, though he did not know what for. His mind was in a haze, clouded with arousal and blinded by desperation. “Jaehyun, please.”

The boy in question didn’t give him the privilege of a verbal answer, only a pretty hum as the cold fingers quickened their pace and mercilessly dragged themselves up and down the straining veins of the poor boy’s dick. It was entirely too much, had been for a while now. Taeyong knew he was capable of making the pretty noises coming out of his lips but some of the things he was saying didn’t fail to shock him.

“Hands on the counter, pretty thing,” ordered Jaehyun with a hoarse whisper. And Taeyong obeyed, because the pet name set his body aflame, because his mind was too lost to do anything else, because he needed to do as he was told, because he was indeed a pretty thing.

Once again, he should have expected it. Apparently, he never learned with his mistakes since some ignorant and selfish part of him thought Jaehyun would actually touch him properly, would let him finally release the tension burning inside him. He’d only realized how mistaken he was when he felt the tight silicone ring circle around the base of his run-down dick.

Shockingly, he wasn’t crying. Jaehyun also seemed surprised as he pulled up the smaller boy’s clothing and pressed gentle kisses to the corners of his eyes. Taeyong pouted and mumbled something incoherent, but Jaehyun’s lips against his own made his useless words halt.

Stupid Jaehyun and his careful way of tearing him apart.

Unlike Johnny, Jaehyun did not leave Taeyong to whither in embarrassment. Quite the contrary, he stood by the smaller boy’s side and even held him up the few times his knees gave in and he was nearly sent tumbling to the cold hard ground. The music was so loud his thoughts were nearly silenced, but there was still an insistent voice reminding him of the cock ring forbidding him of what he needed most and the vibrator doing the exact opposite.

Cruel people. Stupid friends. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.

They were sitting at a small bar – well, Jaehyun was sitting and Taeyong was standing right beside him because only god knows what would happen if his ass met the tall stool – when Johnny approached them again, this time with yet another fucker beside him, the last of the five. This fucker didn’t seem to care if prying eyes took note of the small pink object in his hand that his fingers were playing around with. Taeyong’s eyes zeroed on the controller and for a second he had to hold himself back from snatching it away.

“You look like shit,” the fucker, also known as Doyoung, snorted. Even though Taeyong had a special place in his hatred pit for this specific boy and his large front teeth that made him look too much like a bunny, he couldn’t deny that the shirt and large pants he wore made him look quite sexy – there went whatever was left of Taeyong’s non-horniness.

“Thanks,” he said through gritted teeth and a painfully fake smile. Doyoung smiled back, that wicked smile that made his blood boil, and shamelessly fumbled with the pink controller. The reaction was instant as Taeyong gasped and grabbed onto the bar’s countertop, nearly making a martini (or whatever the fuck it was, Taeyong’s drinking habits were already discussed, he wasn’t the most knowledgeable) glass fall off.

“I saw you two come out of the bathroom, what was up with that?” Johnny asked with a quirked up brow. It was a hell of a sexy brow, in Taeyong’s humble – horny – opinion. He saw Jaehyun smirk and rolled his eyes. Johnny and Doyoung both seemed to get the answer immediately and Taeyong was about to scold them for preparing even a goddamn cock ring beforehand when a fresh wave of vibrations sent him straight to the tiles. And this time he did fall, no one really caught him in time, but the pain on his knees was barely noticeable over the pleasure making his whole body shudder.

Someone dragged him up and sat him down on one of the stools, which, frankly, did little to help his situation. The vibrator was now putting direct pressure on his prostate, which made him see white for a few dizzy moments. The vibrations came to a stop but even the feeling of the object pressing against his most sensitive spot was enough to make his body twitch.

“Isn’t this enough already?” Taeyong choked, furrowing his brows at the many sensations all over his warm body. There was someone standing in between his legs, holding onto one of his hands and urging his head to look up, despite his closed eyes. Thin but firm lips pressed against his and even though his mind was completely blank, he could identify who those large teeth clashing against his belonged to and, instead of pushing away his sworn enemy, he opened his mouth and let his tongue clash with Doyoung’s. The bitter taste of some type of alcohol burned in both their throats but even then Taeyong didn’t pull away.

“Hey, no fair, I thought we agreed on avoiding the kisses.” Taeyong opened his eyes and took a moment to process the fact that all five of the boys were there, all looking at him with lustful eyes and unfairly handsome features – had Taeyong’s sanity ever even existed? The vibrations started up again and the soft whine that slipped past his lips seemed to make something click in all of them.

There were another pair of lips against his, though Doyoung was still standing in between his legs, lightly tracing a finger over his crotch as another set of hands gripped his thighs. He really hoped no one was looking, but judging by how obvious the monsters, devils, idiots were being, he found that very unlikely. The mouth against his was hot and determined, tongue wrapping around his and licking into his mouth with a pace he could not keep up with no matter how hard he tried.

His hips moved in their own accord, bucking up into whatever friction they could find, desperate for the faintest of touches on his straining dick. It hurt, how much the coil in his body had tightened and how hard the object was pressing against his prostate. His body was shuddering so hard, out of his control, and some part of him registered all the sounds coming out of his mouth but at this point he could not care less.

“Yeah, that’s enough.” Ten grunted and suddenly he was on his feet being dragged through the crowd, unable to acknowledge the stranger-not-strangers trying to grasp a bit of his attention. The cold air stung his warm face like sharp needles and at some point he was sat down inside a car on someone’s lap, legs tossed over two other’s. He had half the mind to be embarrassed as two pairs of hands lay heavily on his slim legs, but the feeling was short lived as he caught a short glimpse of Yuta’s red hair before his lips met the other’s and their mouths started moving together like magic. Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered his duty as sober driver, but he was so drunk in arousal he doubted it would’ve mattered.

At some point the car came to a stop and realization hit Taeyong as he finally processed the fact that there were five handsome monsters, devils, idiots staring at him with burning desire, five handsome monsters, devils, idiots that had put a vibrator up his ass and tortured him for hours on end. Five handsome monsters, devils, idiots that had the clear intention of doing whatever the hell they wanted with that aroused body of his.

Stupid handsome monsters, devils, idiots that made him so horny he couldn’t even think straight. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO YEAH  
> i purposefully stopped at that scene simply because i got stumped on the end and those were the parts i really felt like writing, but tell me if you want more i might write the continuation (or not because i'm an indecisive lazy piece of g a r b a g e)  
> anyhow, thanks for reading!  
> love y'all <3


End file.
